


puppy wanna lick

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, it gets soft really fast, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: watching the man in front of him shake, dojoon can't help but think to himself:"what a cute dog."
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	puppy wanna lick

**Author's Note:**

> today i offer you poorly written 2joon porn. tomorrow,,,,,,, who knows?

dojoon’s eyes are fixed on hajoon’s heaving chest. bruises and bitemarks are littered all over his skin, blooming prettily on the fair canvas that is only dojoon’s to paint. dojoon is the luckiest man alive, and each time he looks at hajoon, legs sprawled and waiting for him, he is reminded of that. 

it’s simply gorgeous and dojoon wants to stare at the beautiful sight in front of him for as long as possible. but it’s not something he affords right now; he has a pretty boy to ruin. god, he feels so ready to bring hajoon to all the heavens above and back. 

he sets down the camera next to his shaking legs, having taken the photos he needs for later. his boy is so beautiful, so perfect for him, so eager to please dojoon. 

maybe it is better to start what he has planned. the younger is obviously expecting him. he’s sure hajoon heard him the moment he walked into the room, almost an hour ago. it took every ounce of self control he has to not break character and ruin the scene they have oh so carefully crafted. 

his hand finds its rightful place on hajoon’s thigh, urging him to stop shaking so much. “easy, pretty baby, i’ve got you,” he whispers, leaning in closer to press his lips to hajoon’s sternum. 

hajoon whines prettily around the gag placed in his mouth, the vibrations under dojoon’s lips driving him insane already. he can’t even imagine what the younger must be feeling right now, so close to coming undone yet so far away from the sweet release. 

“tell me what you want, love.” and now, dojoon may be mean to ask him to speak when he can’t even whine without sobbing, but he  _ loves  _ to watch hajoon struggle to please him. 

“do you want to keep going? what’s your sign?” he asks, worry lacing his words. he waits until hajoon finally registers his question and watches as he shows dojoon two fingers.  _ keep going.  _

dojoon kisses him under his jaw, letting his tongue dart out and wipe some of the dried blood adorning his neck. 

“so pretty, such a beautiful baby, all mine to have my way with.” hajoon nods along to his babbling, hands reaching for dojoon’s body to pull him closer. he seems to forget the presence of the bonds wrapped around his wrists, holding them in their place above his head. 

“aww, is my puppy so hungry for cock that he forgot he can’t move without my permission?” 

hajoon thrashes around, trying to get his message across to dojoon. it works, but what would it mean if he were to listen without at least some more well deserved reading. hajoon has been rather keen of teasing him when in public, and while it does turn him on, seeing him close to jaehyeong, draped across his lap, or nuzzling his nose in woosung’s neck.

and this and the pent up sexual frustration that came with yet another tour, another lot of missed opportunities to do  _ something  _ with his lover are enough to finally break his facade. 

dojoon wants this just as much as hajoon, and after all, he was the one who requested a new scene for them to try out. hajoon had just happened to be equally frustrated and ready to appeal to the elder’s wishes of using him. 

“i’m going to take it out now, ok? or do you want to be open until you’ll finally be stuffed with dick like the needy bitch you are?” despite his words, dojoon’s voice is full of affection and gentleness. he’s ready to shower hajoon with love as soon as he is done wrecking him. 

hajoon doesn’t answer at first, which is normal for him during moments like this. he gets in such a deep subspace that not even dojoon’s tender words and touch can bring him back for him to answer the elder simple questions. he only seems to realize that dojoon is expecting an answer when he slaps his thigh, hard enough to make the blond jump slightly.

his moan gets muffled by the gag, but the sound still sends a jolt of pleasure down dojoon’s spine. he almost ruts against hajoon’s leg, almost acts like a dumb dog in heat, but for the sake of his lover and himself too, he stops just in time. 

“look at you, pup, you almost made me lose it with just your pretty voice,” dojoon says, caressing the younger’s cheek with one hand. he uses his free hand to wrap around hajoon’s aching cock. his lover has been doing an amazing job at keeping himself from cumming, and the thought alone makes dojoon’s chest fill up with pride. “i think my lovely puppy deserves a reward for being so good to his master, don’t you think so, angel?” hajoon keens at dojoon’s words, back arching and hips moving on their own to try and get closer to the elder’s still hand. 

a smile creeps on dojoon’s face; his puppy is trying him. he removes his hands from the younger’s body altogether, ignoring the whines of protest he gets in response. it’s always fun to play with hajoon until he is close to crying. it brings them both closer to the edge, and if dojoon were to be honest, he thinks his boyfriend looks the prettiest with his cheeks stained of tears and drool. 

“what’s your color, pup?” dojoon asks, standing up from the bed and watching for any sign of discomfort on hajoon’s features. the man is too far gone to understand him, and this worries dojoon. he rushes to take the gag out, slapping hajoon’s face lightly. “baby, i need you to give me your color or else i will have to stop.” dojoon’s voice leaves room for no argument.

hajoon’s eyes begin to focus again, until slowly the blond comes back to reality. “green,” he whispers, and though the word is laced with want and blind desire, dojoon can sense that hajoon means it. 

pressing a kiss on hajoon’s wet lips, dojoon unties his wrists careful of the bruises that are already forming. he leaves his ankles bound, enjoying the way hajoon strains his legs to close them a bit too much. 

the blond’s mouth hangs open, his jaw used to being forcefully opened by the silicone ball by now. his tongue rests on his bottom lip, his eyes closed as hajoon tries to regain composure and form words. 

“c’mon pup, tell your master what you want.” dojoon holds his lover’s face in his hands, brushing his thumb over the younger’s lips. “you can ask for anything, love, you deserve it all and so much more,” he whispers, so quietly that he fears hajoon may not have heard him. 

the blond’s eyes flutter shut for a moment, as his head tilts to the side. he hums, deep in thought. “anything, daddy?” dojoon makes a choked noise, nodding as an answer to hajoon’s question. “did you just nod while i have my eyes closed?” hajoon snorts, opening one eye and looking up at dojoon. “you turn into such an idiot when i call you daddy.” the blond’s laughter makes dojoon feel giddy, but he puts on his most serious face and frowns at his boyfriend. 

“excuse you? i am the baddest and smartest dom there is!” he emphasizes his statement by growling at hajoon while flexing his bicep. “see these guns? i’m an alpha, baby!”

hajoon laughs, all pretty and high, his eyes sparkling up at his lover. it’s moments like these that dojoon finds himself fantasizing about a future with the man sprawled underneath him. still smiling slightly, hajoon wordlessly asks for what he wants. he holds his tongue out, opening his mouth in a silent invitation. 

“my fingers or my cock, puppy?”

“both,” comes the answer, shushed and needy. dojoon loves it when he can gets his boyfriend worked up just with the idea of slipping something inside his awaiting mouth. 

dojoon complies quickly, as he always does. he pushes his fingers past hajoon’s lips, and is pleasantly surprised when the blond starts sucking without any command given. his puppy has always been well behaved, even when he wants to rile up dojoon. hajoon’s face is the epitome of serenity; the frown he was sporting when dojoon was still teasing him is long gone, his whole body is relaxed to the point where dojoon could do whatever he wishes and hajoon wouldn’t complain and his breathing is evening out. had it not been for the little whines that leave hajoon’s mouth whenever dojoon pushes his fingers a bit too far, the elder would think he’s falling asleep. it wouldn’t be the first time anyway. 

he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day like this, shoulder getting numb from how he is putting his whole weight on it, his fingers settled in hajoon’s warm mouth. he wouldn’t mind it, but then he is sure that  _ hajoon  _ would. dojoon can still feel his boyfriend’s erection poking his leg, and each time he  _ accidentally  _ presses on it, the elder gets a muffled mewl in response. 

dojoon wants to make the blond feel good, he wants to make him come undone with his touch and tongue and words. reluctantly, dojoon takes his fingers out, his heart seizing at the sound of protest hajoon makes. 

“shh, pup, you want my cock as well, don’t you?” dojoon prompts, moving down on the bed until he gets to be in between hajoon’s spread legs. he inspects them to make sure the younger isn’t in any sort of pain. dojoon’s hands are gentle as he undoes the bounds keeping hajoon’s legs apart. just like when he took the gag out of his mouth, hajoon can’t regain control over his limbs at first. 

it takes a little bit of urging from dojoon to have him close them, and when he at last manages to bring his legs together, hajoon has them wrapped around dojoon’s waist. he giggles at the realization, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

“gimme kiss, now,” the younger demands, a pout playing on his lips. dojoon can’t resist him, and soon enough his lips touch hajoon’s in a soft kiss. far more softer than what he has in mind to ruin his boyfriend with. 

“if we spend the whole time kissing, then how will my pup get to hump my leg, hm? haven’t you been waiting for that all this time?” despite the embarrassed sound hajoon makes, his cock betrays him, twitching at the thought of reaching his climax while rubbing himself on his dom’s thigh. 

hajoon whines into dojoon’s mouth, his arms tightening around the elder’s neck. “please, jo--” his words blend into a moan as dojoon pushes his knee in between hajoon’s legs. 

“please what?” he gets a glare from the younger, but no other word. dojoon presses harder. “please,  _ what, _ puppy?”

hajoon whines and trashes around, pushing dojoon away weakly. his arms give out, his head falls to the side as he buries his face in the pillow to muffle his moans. “please, fuck me. i deserve it, i’ve been a good boy... please,” he says, words soft and almost inaudible thanks to the material covering hajoon’s mouth. after a moment of silence, he adds, “daddy.”

dojoon can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. “well, when you put it this way, it really sounds like you deserve to be filled.” he picks up the discarded vibrator and pushes it back inside hajoon’s still gaping hole, after making sure it won’t cause his lover more pain than he wants to feel. “here you go, pup! a cock just for you!” 

pretending not to notice the way hajoon’s mouth falls open and how his legs open just little more for dojoon to do whatever he pleases, the man lets his hand run up and down the blond’s thigh, never too close to his dick. 

“do you like it, baby? is this what you wanted?” too caught up in the pleasure, hajoon can’t answer, but the slight head shake he manages to do makes dojoon chuckle. “oh, then what do you want, love? i’m fucking you,” dojoon grabs the base of the vibrator and pulls it out until just the tip of it is stretching hajoon. he pushes it back in and marvels at hajoon’s gasp. “see?”

“nng--” the blond bites his lip, trying to keep quiet. “i need your-- i need  _ you  _ in me, sir!” sounding too worked up, dojoon actually considers it for a minute. but then, he remembers how hajoon asked for both his fingers and cock, and well, he can’t  _ not  _ give his puppy what he asks for. 

“give me your color, love,” dojoon says, hand hovering over the vibrator’s remote. 

“green! d-do whatever you want, daddy.”

“are you sure, love? because i want to fuck your throat until you won’t be able to make a single noise. can you handle that? can you be a good fuck toy for…” dojoon lowers his voice, “for daddy?”

hajoon shivers. he nods so fast that dojoon is sure his neck must be in pain. such a selfless puppy, all ready to please his master. dojoon couldn’t be more proud. “good boy, love. you’re daddy’s good boy, aren’t you?”

“ok, angel, i’m going to turn the vibrator on and if it’s too much, you tell me, understood?”

hajoon snorts, but nods anyway. when he notices dojoon’s confused look, he says, “it’s funny cause you left me bound and blindfolded with it up my ass for two hours and now that you’re here and ready to fuck my face you’re getting soft and worried.”

“i’m always worried, love. i don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or to be in a situation you don’t enjoy. this is for both of us, and i have to make sure my puppy is always happy.” dojoon’s words are laced with honesty, his hold on hajoon’s body now gentle and loving. “so tell me if you don’t want it anymore or if it hurts,” the man gives his lover his pinkie, eyes serious as he waits for hajoon to grab it with his own, “ok?”

hajoon’s features soften as his finger reaches for dojoon’s. “you’re such a sap,” he complains, but there is no malice behind it. “now fuck me so hard i forget my own name, dude.”

“brat.” dojoon accentuates it with a slap on the blond’s thigh. “and don’t call me dude when i’m about to put my dick in your mouth!”

“bros--” hajoon doesn’t get to finish his idea, for dojoon pushes his cock inside his mouth, deep enough to make him choke on it, yet not far enough to bring tears in hajoon’s eyes. 

“see, you’re so much prettier when you have something in your mouth,” dojoon praises, sitting up from hajoon’s chest to not cause him more trouble breathing. “it’s like you were made to suck my cock, pup.” he pulls out, giving hajoon time to take a deep breath. “ok?” he murmurs, rubbing the blond’s spit covered lip with his thumb. 

hajoon nods, opening his mouth wide again. his tongue rests on his bottom lip, eyes wide and glassy as he looks up at dojoon, silently begging him to continue. 

“you’re just a needy pup, aren’t you? ready to spread yourself open for anyone interested. such a pretty slut, a lovely hole for me to fuck whenever i want,” dojoon mumbles mindlessly, his pace picking up, until he can see spit and precum dripping down hajoon’s chin. it’s so hot, everything about his boyfriend is too hot; from his mouth, to his fucked out expression, to the way his hands try to cling onto dojoon’s thigh, his nails digging into the elder’s skin. it brings dojoon  _ so close,  _ that he only wants to claim what is his.

he pulls out before he can get to cum, hissing at the cold air that hits his dick. he lets it stay on hajoon’s lip as he catches his breath, enjoying the way hajoon’s teary eyes look up at him, how his uneven breathing stops every now and again as he tries to lick more at dojoon’s cock. 

“pretty pup, such a dumb little baby.” dojoon lets his thumb wipe off some of the spit, pushing it past hajoon’s lips. he relishes in the way hajoon licks his finger clean. “good boy, you deserve a treat.” almost like an actual puppy, hajoon’s whole face lit up. if he were sporting dog ears or a tail, dojoon bets they would be perked up and wagging like crazy. 

getting off from the blond’s chest, the first thing dojoon does is to take off the vibrator, pressing a kiss on hajoon’s pulsating cock. it’s a miracle he kept himself from cumming for so long, but dojoon knows that the moment he is inside his lover, the man won’t be able to stop himself anymore. 

which is why he takes his time with it. he peppers kisses all over hajoon’s legs, biting down whenever it felt needed. he lets himself get lost in the feeling of hajoon, of his boyfriend whimpering and squirming under his touch, of the younger begging softly to be filled. 

dojoon only listens to him once he deems that the lower part of hajoon’s body is in equilibrium with his upper part. dojoon made sure to give him just as many love bites as the ones adorning his chest, and only stopped once he placed the last one, just above hajoon’s hip. 

“beauty.”

“shut up and fuck  _ me.” _

dojoon snorts and slides past the loose ring of muscles with ease. the extra lube he put on his cock, alongside the one that was still inside provide the exact amount of mess they both enjoy. “you’re such a spoiled brat.”

“and whose fault is that, daddy?” hajoon argues, sitting on his elbows to glare at dojoon. he falls back when dojoon thrusts deep, slamming inside without so much of a warning. 

“i think you need to watch your mouth, pup, or else i’ll have to gag you again.” suddenly shy, hajoon’s eyes fixate on where dojoon’s hand is pinning his hips down. “aw, does puppy want to suck on my fingers again? is that it?” when the blond nods, dojoon gives him his free hand. “go ahead, love. it’s all yours.” but before hajoon can wrap his lips around the digits, an idea sparks inside dojoon’s mind. 

he swiftly pulls out, taking his hand from hajoon’s hold to manhandle him around until they’re both facing the mirror. hajoon’s eyes widen in realization, his head turning to the side to hide in dojoon’s naked chest. “n-no, i don’t wanna--”

“color?” hajoon doesn’t answer at first, but after a moment, he utters a small  _ ‘green’.  _ “sure?” hajoon nods. “i love you,” dojoon says, taking a hold of the younger’s face. “may i kiss you, pretty?” again, hajoon nods. 

wasting no time, dojoon kisses his boyfriend softly, arms sneaking around his waist to hold the blond up. “so pretty,” dojoon mumbles, slipping his cock inside while whispering sweet nothings, “my pretty pup, i love you so much, you’re so good.”

hajoon mewls, knees shaking as he tries to hold onto dojoon. “look at yourself, love. look at how beautiful you are,” dojoon urges him to turn and watch himself in the mirror, and reluctantly, hajoon listens. his cheeks are flushed a pretty red as he takes in the scene, hand flying to his mouth to bite hard on his knuckles and bury the moans that threaten to slip out. 

“let me hear you love.” when hajoon shakes his head, dojoon grabs his wrist, pulling hajoon’s arms behind his and holding them both with one hand. “i want to hear you moan, baby.”

hajoon bites down the retort of dojoon having fucked his mouth until he couldn’t speak no more and nods. as soon as he does so, a louder noise escapes him as dojoon begins to fuck into him at a rapid pace, skin slamming skin, moans and groans merging together in a cacophony of sound. 

dojoon can see that hajoon is  _ looking,  _ watching as his cock bounces with each thrust, at how the elder’s hand sneaks around his neck and wraps around it prettily, at how slowly, carefully, dojoon squeezes down, for not longer than two seconds. the blond nods fast, hair falling in his eyes as he gives dojoon permission to do it again and again and  _ again.  _

and dojoon does. he squeezes on hajoon’s neck until the man chokes out a warning of being close. “then cum, pup.” that’s all hajoon needs before he is cumming, body going pliant in dojoon’s arms, knees buckling and mouth falling open in a silent moan. 

letting go of hajoon’s wrists, dojoon pushes him down face first, his hands resting on the blond’s hips as his hips move even faster than before. it’s intoxicating, how tight hajoon can get even when he’s stuffed, how he begins to squirm and cry from the overstimulation. it makes something in dojoon snap, and he finds himself mumbling incoherently to himself. “i’m gonna breed you so well, puppy. gonna put my litter in you,” dojoon thrusts deeper, “gonna make you carry my pups, angel.” the high-pitched moan hajoon makes is what seals it for dojoon. he cums inside, each shallow thrust he makes pushing the hot semen deeper. hajoon is milking him dry, his hole taking each droplet of cum and not letting it go to waste even when he pulls out. 

it’s marvelous how he can keep almost all inside even without being plugged, only a few drops managing to spill out, falling down his perineum and thighs. this right here, is the most spectacular piece dojoon could ever create, and he has to take it all in before the spell can be broken. 

he pushes hajoon on his back, careful on his sensitive ass and thighs, and picks him gently, arms tight around his shaking form. “shh, i’ve got you angel, you’re ok. take your time, come back to me when you can, you’re safe, love.” each encouragement and praise only makes hajoon slip further, to the point where he is falling asleep in dojoon’s arms before he can even get him in the bathtub. 

normally, when hajoon is in such a subspace that he can’t even seem to be able to come back, dojoon would ditch the bath and the time until he comes back by his side, waiting patiently with a glass of water and some gummies. but today, dojoon feels the need to give hajoon the most. it’s not often they get to enjoy themselves like this anyway, and dojoon wants to spoil the blond until the very end. 

so he runs them both a bath, fills the tub up with hajoon’s favorite bubble concoction and lays the younger down first, before slipping inside behind him as well. the warm water seems to make hajoon aware of his surroundings, and bit by bit, hajoon stirs in dojoon’s arms. 

dojoon greets him with a smile and a kiss. he deosn’t speak until he is sure hajoon is completely there. “i love you, baby. you did amazing, y’know?”

“‘m tired,” is hajoon’s response, his head falling back on dojoon’s shoulder. “you really wore me out today, dodo.”

“i’m sorry, pup. is there something i can do to make it up to you?”

“hm… kiss me and then we will see,” hajoon says, giggling when dojoon presses his lips on his neck. “dork.”

“your dork, though.”

“well…”

“hey!” dojoon exclaims, sounding  _ scandalized  _ at the slight implication that he is  _ not  _ hajoon’s dork. 

hajoon laughs. “i’m kidding, i’m kidding!” he moves around the bath until he faces dojoon. “i love you, old man.”

“you better! or else i’m going to woo and jae for love and affection!” dojoon says with a pout. it only earns him another laugh, but he thinks it’s worth it. 

hajoon wraps his arms around dojoon’s neck, pulling himself closer. “they already said they would welcome us, so i don’t see why we can’t both go there.” he kisses his neck, biting down on it and leaving marks of his own. “now wash me, daddy. i’m too lazy to do it.”

“and why should i do it?”

“because you put your pups in me and now i can’t do anything but carry them so chop chop,” he gives dojoon the loofa, “wash me or else no morning sex for you, daddy.”

hajoon doesn’t argue back, and instead he pampers his lover until the late night falls upon them. and then, as hajoon’s breathing evens out, his head resting on dojoon’s chest, the elder wraps the blanket tighter around the blond and makes sure that nothing will wake them up in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
